When Lightning Strikes
by Enso2619
Summary: Not all men are created equal Izuku realized. Not all heroes are good and not all villains are bad he learned. But Izuku will become a hero and he will fight anyone who says he can't be a hero because he lacks a quirk. OPM Garou! is Izuku's inspiration and teacher on his quest to becoming the strongest, quirkless pro hero the world has yet to see.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Not all men are created equal Izuku realized. Not all heroes are good and not all villains are bad he learned. But Izuku will become a hero and he will fight anyone who says he can't be a hero because he lacks a quirk. OPM Garou! is Izuku's inspiration and teacher on his quest to becoming the strongest, quirkless pro hero the world has yet to see. Both the heroes and villains won't know what hit them.

Notes:

I have an addiction to writing bnha fics right now I swear. Posted from my AO3 Account under the same name.

* * *

If someone told Bakugo he would be lying underneath Izuku, arms rendered useless as the green haired boy gave him a smug looking sneer, Bakugo would have set off an explosion in their face. However, as he raged against the capture tape and struggled to get Izuku's fucking heavy body off of his back, Bakugo couldn't help but notice how strong Izuku had gotten.

"What's wrong Katsuki? Didn't expect a quirkless loser to make it into U.A and beat you without a quirk?" Izuku taunted as he let out a biting laugh after. "Get the fuck off of me you damn nerd!" Bakugo cursed as Izuku merely smiled before he stomped down hard on Bakugo's back. He had thrown the blond's gauntlets away earlier, rendering Bakugo's powerful attacks useless.

"Izuku-kun! Are you ok? I managed to find Iida-kun but I'm at a standstill on how to capture him and the bomb." Uraraka asked as she hid behind a pillar, observing Iida who was cackling. "I'm completely fine Uraraka-san, and as for Iida-san, his weakness is his limited directional movement. Get him to charge you and use the pillars in the room to your advantage. I'm trusting you to seal our win Uraraka-san."

Izuku finished before he looked down at Bakugo before turning him over and sitting on his stomach. Both of his knees were pressing down on Bakugo's hands as Izuku unconsciously straddled the angry blonde. The others watching them were slightly flustered at Izuku's bold action as they tried to make sense of the duo's interaction.

"I'm not gonna lose to anyone, not even you . Not anymore." Izuku stated as he stared defiantly at Bakugo who widened his eyes as he tried to make sense of how much Izuku has changed in the past nine years.

* * *

Nine years prior:

"Y'Know, 'Izuku' can be read as 'Deku'!" Bakugo said confidently as his lackeys responded with amazement. "Whoa, you can read kanji Kacchan?" One of them asked as Bakugo gave them a smug answer, "What? You can't?"

"And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything!" Bakugo said forcefully as he laughed at Izuku who stood to the side, feeling put down by Bakugo's bullying. "Knock it off Kacchan…" The blond ignored Izuku's comment as they all split up to go back home. A week later, Bakugo had showed off his quirk to the rest of the class and became much worse.

Bakugo had single-handedly taken control of the class after this and everyone ate up his words and actions. Whatever he did would be praised, and the ridicule Izuku faced from him and the others got much more violent as everyone came into their quirks, with the exception being Izuku.

Then, one day as they were playing in the park, Bakugo told everyone they were about to go watch their favorite superhero cartoon at the electronic store they liked to stop by on their way home.

Izuku was quiet as the group walked, trembling as they made fun of him every now and then. As they finally reached the store, the show had just come on as Izuku could see Justice Rider's opening song. Bakugo and the other boys cheered as Justice Rider struck a pose at the villain this time, with his teammates doing the same as they surrounded the monster.

Izuku however, couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the villain who had only become bad because his family was hurt by the government and he was experimented on. He hadn't wanted to become a bad guy, but he couldn't help the situation. Now that Izuku really thinks about it, the villain was unfairly outnumbered by the heroes, but he was doing well against all of them.

Eventually, the heroes had combined all of their power to take down the villain, but as the man fell down in defeat, something he said struck a cord in Izuku. "W-Why? Why is it that you people are considered heroes when what we do isn't too dissimilar?" The man was crying as he grabbed the dirt angrily as the heroes approached.

"If you are heroes then why didn't you think of giving me a chance? Of trying to save me? Why am I automatically a villain?" Justice Rider struck a pose that Izuku used to admire before, but now it looked daunting as he thought from the perspective of the villain.

"Don't try to sway us with your pitiful words villain! It's simple, you're evil because you hurt others to accomplish your goals! You are a threat to all the innocents due to your destructive power. It's only natural that we heroes have to defeat you!" Izuku paused for a moment before he thought to Bakugo and the others attitudes toward him and drew his own parallels between his and the villain's situation.

"And you don't? Haha...this society is rotten. You heroes are nothing but lapdogs, saving others and defeating villains when it's at your convenience. You just don't want to admit... there is no difference between us ." The villain laughed as he surprised everyone by using the last of his power to stun the heroes with a bright flash of light and escaping.

Bakugo and the other boys groaned in disappointment as the episode ended on a cliffhanger. "What? That episode sucked! Heroes are always supposed to defeat the villains and win! Winning is what heroes do!" Bakugo roared as his hands sparked angrily. Izuku didn't want to speak up in fear of retaliation, but he couldn't help but admire the villain this time.

Despite the obstacles that stood in his way, he stuck true to his beliefs and even managed to escape from the heroes after being defeated. 'Maybe...Maybe not everyone who is a villain is bad .' Izuku thought as a seed of doubt began to blossom in his mind. His eyes landed on Bakugo who was harassing someone other than Izuku and the thought secured itself even tighter. 'And-And maybe not all heroes are good .'

As Izuku parted ways with them that night, he was trying to quickly make his way home since daylight was draining. As he passed by one of the alleyways on his path home, a mysterious voice called out to him, making him freeze in fear. His mama always told him not to talk to strangers, but his gut told him to stop and acknowledge the voice.

"Hey, boy. You seem to have had a good revelation today, but there's just one little thing left for you to do." Izuku couldn't see into the dark, narrow alleyway where the voice was coming from before a discombobulated hand creeped out from the shadows, sending shivers down his spine. "Here, it looks like you could use these boy. I'm excited to see where you'll be going from here on!" The voice laughed before a collection of manga fell down at Izuku's feet.

The freckled boy yelped in surprise as he looked back up, only to notice the alleyway was considerably brighter since he could make out the trash and doors he couldn't see before. Izuku was weirded out, but his curiosity won as he squatted to see what the mysterious voice had left him.

"One P-Punch Man?...I've never seen this manga in stores before?" Izuku muttered as he noticed the set was in pristine condition. Picking up the box of manga, Izuku quickly made his way home and told his mom he had gotten the manga from someone who had been looking to throw them away. She looked a little dubious but accepted it since she knew Izuku wasn't one to steal things.

Izuku was engrossed in the manga as he spent most of his weekend reading it. He really enjoyed the unexpected perspective the author had on a hero society setting. Saitama's treatment mirroring how certain heroes he knew were underappreciated simply because they weren't flashy or popular. It wasn't until Izuku finally got to Hero Hunter Garou's arc that he felt his breath hitch.

He had held off on reading it after his visit to the doctor where the man had told him he had the extra toe joint that typically told people whether or not they would have a quirk. Bakugo and the rest of the class had made his life more of a hell after that since he was in the minority. But, as he moped in his room he decided he might as well continue.

Garou was ruthless and strong in a way Izuku couldn't help but be charmed by. But the real reason Izuku was enamored by the so-called 'human monster' was because the teen was essentially quirkless just like Izuku, but his strength came from his training. From his experience with fighting and determination to push past his limits to become stronger.

Garou's arc became increasingly more inspirational to Izuku as he noticed little details about the 'villain' like how he never kills the heroes he fights and how he doesn't hurt innocent people like children. When Izuku finally reaches Saitama's fight against Garou, he couldn't help but cheer the teen on. Izuku knew Saitama would win, but their fight was significant to Garou's growth in a way Izuku knew meant a lot to him.

"Even though you said you wanted to be a 'monster of absolute evil'...What you really wanted to be was a hero. You compromised and decided to become a monster." Izuku was equally as stunned as Garou as Saitama explained the reasoning behind Garou's methods and his own memories flashed across his mind.

Bakugo and the others bullying him. The Doctor telling him it was impossible for him to become a hero because he would never develop a quirk. His own mother crying when he asked if he could still become a hero even without a quirk. All he wanted to do was become a hero, just like Garou.

As Izuku finished the rest of the manga, he set the book down as he reevaluated his perspective on what being a 'hero' meant. As Izuku looked up at his All Might poster and then to the manga that lied innocently on his bed he began to formulate a plan. Just as the villain from Justice rider and Garou, ultimately their villainy was a result of a society that failed them.

They were left alone with no guidance and support, angry and hurt with no one to go to. If-If Izuku was to give his opinion on what they did wrong, it was that they targeted the wrong people in their path to gaining closure. It wasn't simply all heroes who were bad, because there are definitely people like All Might who try their best to inspire others to do good and honestly care about saving others at the cost of their own safety.

The concept of a hero society and government-run hero hierarchy is what Izuku thinks they should've fought against. Izuku began to realize that just like some of the cruel and shallow heroes in the manga, there were plenty of people in his own world that act the same. 'Garou lost because he went up against Saitama as a villain ...but if-if he had been a hero I think...I think Garou could have made a lot of good changes in the world of heroics.'

Izuku thought back to one of Garou's lines in the manga and modified it to fit his own beliefs instead. "The popular will win, the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy. Then I won't lose to anyone. I will become the strongest hero ever and change this scenario." Izuku clenched his fist as his resolve burned brightly inside of him.

"Being quirkless shouldn't be what defines me! Heroes aren't made simply because they have strong quirks! I will be the hand that reaches anyone who needs a hero. Innocents, other heroes and even villains ." Izuku declared as he realized he needed to start training hard as soon as possible. Garou took years of dedicated training to get as strong as he was and Izuku knew he had to be patient before his own results will show.

His mother had almost choked on her food that night as they ate. Izuku had asked her out of nowhere if she would help him enroll in some martial arts classes. "W-Why do you want to take m-martial arts Izuku-kun?" She asked as Izuku pinned her with a steely gaze. "I may be quirkless and I will have to work one hundred times harder than everyone else...but I just-I want to be a hero for who I can reach with these hands mama!"

Inko was taken aback at the power behind those words as Izuku grabbed her hands with his smaller ones. "Please! Help me become a hero!" He asked as Inko was moved by his sudden request. Had it been any other time Inko would have rejected Izuku's demands, but as she stared in his green eyes, burning with an intensity that pierced through her, she could do nothing but close her eyes in resignation and agree.

"I-I, Alright Izuku-kun. But, you have to promise me you'll be careful! Understood?" Izuku's face lit up as he gave her the widest smile she had seen since they had returned from the doctor's appointment where Izuku found out he would remain quirkless. She could have never guessed just how monumental this decision would be until years later.

* * *

It had taken a few weeks before Izuku and Inko could find a dojo that was willing to take Izuku in. Most of the ones close to their apartment had rejected them once they were told that Izuku was quirkless. Inko was about to lose hope when she passed by a slightly worn in dojo on her way home from work.

It was strange because she swore she had never seen the dojo before, but decided to take a leap of faith as she knocked on the wooden doors in front of the building. A few seconds went by with no response before Inko deflated, turning away with disappointment swarming in her chest. "Ah ah ah, don't leave yet dear customer." A voice suddenly said, making her jolt in surprise.

"W-Who's? Who's there?" Inko asked as she snapped around, spotting an older man with strange white hair and intimidating yellow eyes. His body didn't match his age however, as Inko gulped nervously at the muscles he had. "My name isn't really important, what is , is why you're here little lady. What would you be searching for at an old dojo like this?"

Inko straightened her back as she tried to gather up her confidence to answer him. "M-My son, Izuku. He's looking for a dojo to train him in martial arts b-but everyone has been turning him away because he's...quirkless. I was-I was hoping that-" A wrinkled and scarred hand raised up, stopping her as Inko prepared herself for another rejection.

"...I've heard enough little lady, you just bring your son here next time around and I'll teach him what he wants ok?" Inko's eyes shot open in response as her jaw fell open, "R-Really?" Inko exclaimed as the older man chuckled before nodding his head. "I'm serious little lady. Your son sounds like a promising lad, it's a shame those fools would discriminate against such a dedicated soul."

Inko felt her eyes tear up out of sheer happiness as she thanked him, rushing out to grab the next subway home. Izuku would be ecstatic when she told him the news! Meanwhile, the older man laughed as his form shifted and rippled into a younger, much more handsome version of himself. "I'm so excited to meet my new disciple! Things have been so boring since we landed in this dimension Zero!"

Another form shifted into view as they laughed as well, "Midoriya Izuku...the boy has the soul of a hero. It's only right that someone reached out to teach him before that spark is snuffed out. You're going to be a great teacher Garou." Garou grinned, showing off his canines as he smacked Zero against the arm.

"I-I just want to try to make things right Zero. I'm going to do things the right way this time and be a proper hero...starting with helping the kid realize his potential." Garou responded as Zero punched him back in the shoulder.

"You'll do fine dipshit, I mean, even Saitama acknowledged you before we left so you have to be doing something right." Zero joked as Garou smirked. "Midoriya Izuku...You're gonna be fucking amazing kid. Let's show these entitled assholes what true heroes are!" Garou declared as he looked off into the distance.

* * *

Izuku wasn't sure how to feel when his mom had first come home and told him the news that she had found a dojo willing to take him in. He was excited at first, but as he stares at the worn wooden doors, he couldn't help but think his mom may have been scammed. The dojo didn't even have a nameplate or anything, and Izuku hasn't seen anyone else on the grounds yet.

'Don't judge a book by its cover Izuku!' He slapped his cheeks as he nodded, determination coursing through him as he knocked on the doors. A moment passed before Izuku jolted backwards as the doors slid open, revealing the buff old man his mother had described. Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as the image of the fictional hero Bang overlapped with the man in front of him.

"So, you're Midoriya Izuku huh? Nice to meet you kid. You can just call me Sensei." He said nonchalantly as Izuku nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you Sensei!" Izuku responded with a smile as the man pat his head. "I'm going to be upfront with you right now Izuku-kun, my training regime is going to be painful. I'm not going to hold back on anything as I teach you how to defend yourself and others." Sensei spoke as his eyes bore down on Izuku.

The green haired boy felt an enormous pressure press down on him as he started to sweat from the aura his new sensei emitted. Izuku gulped, but he clenched his teeth as he raised his head defiantly at his sensei and gritted out, "I-I wouldn't expect any l-less! Even if I cry and get b-beaten up, I will become strong!"

Izuku stood up as the disguised Garou grinned madly at the boy's intense response. "I WILL BECOME A HERO!" Izuku let out a roar as Garou joined him in that moment and said, "That's what I want to hear! Let's show the world what you're made of kid!" Zero chuckled as they recorded the two's interaction. It would be good for Izuku and Garou to reflect on how much they have grown in the future.

* * *

Garou wasn't kidding when he told Izuku the training would be intense. He had devised a routine in consideration to Izuku's still developing body and limitations, but the effects were quick to show themselves. Izuku was scary smart when it came to analyzing people's abilities and picking up on fighting techniques.

Inko had also transferred Izuku out of the elementary school he was at since she realized how damaging the kids could be with their bullying. She had been able to do so because Garou extended his dojo space to them to live in. Inko was eternally grateful as she was both closer to work and for the fact that Izuku was looking happier than she had seen him in so long.

The duo had become acquainted with Zero as well, after they had introduced themselves as Garou's friend. Years flew by as Izuku gained the confidence that would have been robbed from him at his old school and gained friends that were encouraging of his dreams after they witnessed how strong Izuku could be thanks to his training.

Garou had supported his hero analysis hobby although Izuku would also have in-depth talks with him about some of the more corrupt and shady heroes. Both of them agreed Endeavor was an asshole, but admired All Might and a few other heroes like Fatgum and Eraserhead.

Garou had even decided to take Izuku out on a few vigilante escapades in order for Izuku to gain experience seriously fighting low-rank villains and help people that would normally evade the pro heroes radar. Small time thefts, some possible rape attempts and even helping kids find their ways home quickly became a natural part of Izuku's routine.

There were no words to describe how grateful Izuku was to his sensei as the man believed in his dream to become a hero and trained him. Every time someone thanked him for helping them, no matter how small, Izuku is filled with an overwhelming warmth as he feels validated .

Sure, he was a little unsure at first since vigilante activities were illegal and frowned upon by the police, but since he was quirkless, the same laws didn't apply to him like they would to vigilantes with quirks. Izuku looked down at his fist as he entered the dojo he had become familiar with for the past nine years.

"Heya kiddo, what are you doing looking so serious over here by yourself?" Zero asked as they materialized out of thin air, setting their arm on Izuku's head as the boy smiled up at them. "Zero-san! It's nothing much, I'm...I'm just thinking about how far I've gotten thanks to sensei!" Izuku responded before Zero flicked his nose.

"Sure my shitty friend did well in teaching you Izuku, but don't downplay your own efforts either. You have frightening potential for a kid your age you know? I'm pretty sure he saw that as well." Zero ruffled Izuku's hair as Garou walked in telling the two of them to stop crowding his dojo's doorways.

"Thanks Zero-san, Sensei...I-I really can't explain how thankful I am that you decided to believe in me!" Izuku teared up as the two looked at each other with a knowing glint in their eyes. "Hey, Izuku, Zero and I have been talking and we remember the entrance exam for U.A is coming up soon isn't it?" Garou asked as Izuku nodded.

"As a present for your acceptance into U.A, because we know you're going to fucking ace the tests, your sensei has something he wants to show you ok?" Zero smirked as Izuku straighten up his back and looked back and forth between his sensei and Zero. "O-Ok?" Izuku responded questioningly.

Garou grinned before ruffling Izuku's fluffy hair. "Show the rookies who they're up against 'Zuku!" Izuku grinned back as his eyes glittered, "I'm going to make you proud sensei, so please watch me as I become a hero!" Garou's gaze softened as he kneeled down to meet Izuku's eye level. "Kid? I'm already proud of you. You just focus on becoming the best hero you can be and that'll let me know I did right by you."

Izuku was speechless for a moment before he started to tear up. His crying hadn't changed at all as Garou's shirt quickly became wet from the tears and snot Izuku was smearing on his shoulder. Zero chuckled fondly as they joined in the group hug. Inko had found them passed out in the dojo's living room as she giggled and took a picture on her phone.

Garou's real form had appeared since Zero was unconscious and couldn't use his illusionary powers to disguise him. Inko had found out quite early on as she had stumbled upon the three sleeping from exhaustion the first time Izuku had been taken out on vigilante duties. "Honestly...they need to take better care of themselves." Inko chided softly as she lied a blanket over their forms.

* * *

The day of the entrance exam was here as Izuku stared up at the looming gates with excitement. He had arrived early by habit and was taking his time to marvel at the sights and analyze the other potential students here. A tired looking guy with purple hair caught his attention as he looked a bit uncomfortable to be there.

"Oi! Purple-head!" Izuku called as said purple head turned around to spot him with a disgruntled look on his face. "Yes? Can I help you?" He responded in a low tone. Izuku smiled brightly before asking, "You're here to take the entrance exam too right? Are you aiming for the hero course?" The stranger's face suddenly turned sour as he scowled, "No, people like me can't get into the heroics course normally."

Izuku blinked before he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Why is that purple-head? You got some sort of disability or something?" Izuku asked innocently as his acquaintance rolled their eyes. " **Stop rocking on your feet and leave me alone** ." Izuku's body suddenly stiffened up as he was forcefully made to turn around and take a step away from the strange.

Shinsou sighed as he walked his quirk work before turning around, expecting the green haired kid to run away in fear. A heavy hand on his shoulder made him jump in surprise however, as he was spun around to meet sparkling green eyes. "W-What? How did-?" Shinsou began before Izuku cut him off excitedly.

"Dude! How can you not apply for the heroics department? Do you know how beneficial and awesome a brainwashing quirk can be in detaining and gathering information for villains? Think about the applications!" Izuku exclaimed as he twirled, fucking twirled , Shinsou around. Shinsou's head was spinning, and not just from the twirling Izuku was making him do.

"W-Wait a minute! You mean you aren't afraid of my quirk? You don't think it's villainous or something?" Shinsou asked almost hysterically as Izuku stopped and pinned him with a look that left Shinsou speechless.

"Are you a villain?" Izuku asked nonchalantly as Shinsou stared at him in disbelief, "N-No! What are you-" "Would you ever use your quirk with the intent to hurt others or for selfish gains at the expense of others?" Shinsou couldn't help but shake his head no, as he was still shocked by Izuku's boldness.

"Then why would you think your quirk is villainous purple-head-kun? Did other people tell you that?" Izuku asked as he gripped Shinsou's face between his hands and Shinsou felt as if his soul was being spread open before those burning green eyes. Izuku suddenly released him as Shinsou tried to catch his breath, staring at the strange green haired boy.

"Aim for the heroics department purple-head-kun. If you don't even try, what are you proving that way ?" Izuku concluded before he started walking away. Shinsou could only stare at his back as his hands trembled and he yelled out, "That's easy for you to say! I bet you have some amazing quirk don't you! Confident people like you don't know how hard it is for people like me!"

Izuku stopped for a moment before he walked back and headbutted Shinsou hard. The purple haired boy let out a pained yelp as he stared up from where Izuku had knocked him over. "I'm quirkless, asshole." Was all Izuku said as Shinsou stared in disbelief as Izuku made his way into the building. Shinsou looked down at his hands for a moment as he let Izuku's words wash over him and he took a deep breath before he made his decision.

* * *

Izuku was excited as he finished his written exam and stood in front of the gate leading to his assigned testing area. He had been able to see the pro-hero Present Mic as well! 'I wonder how sensei would fight against Present Mic's quirk? Probably rush him when the man stops to take a breath or something.' Izuku thought.

Present Mic waited a moment before he announced for the contestants to start, Izuku wasting no time as he shot off ahead of everyone else who was stunned at his speed and viciousness as he used his martial arts training to take down the robots surrounding them. "Hell Yeah! This is the life!" Izuku cheered as he used the explosion from one of the robots he had just destroyed with a different robot's arm he had tore off to send him propelling into the air.

Using his new vantage point, Izuku had spotted where more robots were as he parkoured across the landscape to reach them before the other students could. After he had taken down at least five more robots, a booming thud alerted him that a large threat was approaching from his left. Izuku grinned madly as a zero pointer came their way.

"Whew! U.A does know how to make a statement don't they? I wonder what their budget is like?" Izuku commented as he sprung towards the zero pointer to get a closer look at the machine. A yell for help got his attention, however, as he noticed a small brunette around his height pinned under a large piece of debris as everyone ran away from the zero pointer.

Izuku scowled at their cowardice and selfishness as he launched himself towards her location, passing another contestant with engines in his legs as they shared a glance before Izuku scoffed and returned his attention on helping the girl. "Oi, excuse me miss but what's your quirk?" Izuku asked as he squatted next to her, completely relaxed as she was confused by his attitude.

"H-Huh?" She responded flustered, Izuku gave her a deadpanned look. "Your quirk, miss. What is it?" He asked again as she turned red and responded, "O-Oh! It's called zero gravity! I can manipulate objects to make them float!" Izuku gave her a grin as he complimented her quirk. "Why don't you just use it to make that boulder float off your leg?" He asked as she widened her eyes in response.

"E-Eh! I forgot!" Uraraka exclaimed making Izuku laugh. The zero pointer was almost touching them now as Uraraka activated her quirk and kept the boulder floating at Izuku request. Izuku laughed maniacally as he told Uraraka to watch and learn. He began to spin the boulder like crazy, ignoring the rumble of the zero pointer before pulling an arm back and forming a fist.

"Eat this! Taste the power of physics you lame robot!" Izuku cheered as he punched the spinning boulder hard, sending it careening towards the robot's head. Uraraka's jaw dropped as the combined force pierced through the metal and made the head explode before Izuku grabbed her and told her to, "RUN LIKE HELL!"

The girl screamed as Izuku realized she had sprained her ankle and picked her up as they ran to avoid getting crushed by the zero pointer's body. Uraraka's eyes were spinning as she collapsed onto the hard ground, she immediately turned away to barf as Izuku stared in disbelief at the rainbow effect that stopped her from looking gross as she vomited. 'Is that also a part of her quirk or are girls really mythical creatures like sensei said?' Izuku questioned.

"Are you children alright? That was quite the impressive feat sonny!" Izuku heard as he turned around only to fanboy at the sight of, "Recovery Girl! I'm a big fan! Not many people appreciate support heroes like you these days." Izuku mock cried as he pulled out his pocket journal and asked for her autograph. The elderly lady looked a bit stunned at Izuku's enthusiasm before she laughed and signed it for him.

Recovery Girl had checked over Uraraka before giving her a smooch to heal her ankle, which the girl was grateful for before leaving. "Well, I guess that was fun! I'm beat, but this is nothing compared to sensei's training." Izuku stated as he moved to walk away, only to be stopped by Uraraka's voice.

"Wait! Can I know your name? Mine is Uraraka Ochako!" She asked, as Izuku, who was no longer fighting and caught up in the heat of battle turned red. He covered his face with his arms before stammering, "I-It's Midoriya I-Izuku! Nice to m-meet you!" Uraraka smiled at his response before she bowed politely and thanked him for saving her.

Izuku cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "No problem Uraraka-san, that's what heroes are supposed to do aren't they? What sort of person would I left someone who needed help behind like that?" Izuku stated as Uraraka was stunned silent, a few of the other nearby examinees looked at Izuku with a sudden realization in their heads as well.

Iida certainly smacked his face as he felt like a dumbass, and realized how thorough the teachers had been when setting up this sort of test. "Well? I hope to see you in my class once we get in Uraraka-san, it would be nice to see a familiar face!" Izuku had walked away before anyone could talk to him further, leaving them to stare at his confidence back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the examination room where the teachers and other proctoring pro heroes were held. "That kid...was impressive as hell!" Present Mic yelled as most of the others couldn't help but agree. Even Eraserhead acknowledged his capabilities as he heard All Might ask the proctor holding Izuku's papers what his quirk was.

The woman was happy to look through the papers before her expression became confused and then amazed as she voiced her disbelief. "H-he's quirkless!" She exclaimed as they all stared at her, reflecting the same disbelief. "Quirkless?" All Might choked out as Eraserhead grinned madly. Yes, he really liked this kid.

* * *

Izuku sneezed as he wondered, 'Huh, is someone talking about me?...Whatever.' "I'm home! Sensei, Zero-san!" He called out only to get a muffled reply for him to come into the living room area. Izuku raised an eyebrow before he removed his shoes and went over to slide the door open. "Hey guess who most definitely passed their-" Izuku started only to be cut off as a familiar person stared back at him with a grin he couldn't mistake.

"N-No fucking way!" Izuku cursed softly as his eyes widened, "Hell yes way! Shocked you didn't I kiddo? Sorry to spring this on ya, but we did promise you we had a present for you after your exams." A confident and familiar voice spoke as Izuku's jaw dropped. "Sensei-Are you-You mean this whole time- You were?" Izuku choked on his words as the man in front of him laughed.

"That's right Izuku! Your sensei has been the previously known, 'Human Monster', 'Hero Hunter', etc Garou!" Garou exclaimed as he picked Izuku up and spun him around. Zero was laughing hard at Izuku's expression after Garou had set him down as the green haired boy put a fist up to his mouth and rested his face against it.

"You know what? I should've seen this coming. You always did look like old man Bang in your other form." Izuku stated deadpanned as Garou choked on air and turned around to give Zero a betrayed look. "You said I looked like Bruce Lee you asshole!" Garou yelled as he tackled Zero only to be met with thin air.

"Well...I lied!" Zero replied cheekily as Izuku and Garou both joined them in laughing. The three of them were soon joined by Inko who had just come home from work. Izuku had to hide his snickering as Zero and Garou were surprised that Inko had already known of their real forms. "Katsudon tonight, in celebration of Izuku finishing his exams to enter U.A!" Zero cheered as the other three roared in response.

Inko kissed Izuku's forehead as she beamed at him with pride. "I'm so proud of you Izuku. Things are going to be hard, with you growing into the role of a pro hero, but as your mother, I'm going to tell you now what I should have told you all those years before. You can be a hero Izuku! Mama will be supporting you from behind the scenes my little hero!" Inko said as Izuku teared up and hugged her tightly.

Inko was led away by Zero who would help her make dinner as they left Izuku to talk to Garou who stood tall, arms crossed with pride. "So...this is it huh? This is one of the first steps to becoming a pro hero." Izuku muttered as Garou huffed. "Wrong." Garou bonked Izuku's head painfully as the boy yelped.

"The first step to becoming a good pro hero started when you dedicated yourself to improving who you were in order to help others." Garou explained as they faced one another. "I know you'll do well out there...but promise me you won't go dying on me and Zero anytime soon ok Izuku?" Garou asked as he held out a fist.

Izuku looked at him seriously before smiling, raising his own fist to bump Garou's in a silent promise. "I'll try my best, sensei." "Damn right you will, you crazy quirkless pro hero in training!" Izuku laughed as he puffed his chest out confidently. "And proud to be quirkless!"

Garou ruffled his hair before the two joined Zero and Inko in the kitchen. Zero whispered to Garou as he passed by, "Look at you, you big softie. You always did have a soft spot for kids, Garou. You damn amazing older brother." The martial artist looked fondly at Zero who gave him a fond smile. "And good thing too. Otherwise I'd never find an annoying little brother like you Zero."

Zero laughed before Inko called them over to eat with Izuku. "To Izuku!" "To Izuku!" They all cheered before clinking their bowls together  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Izuku meets Class 1-A and confronts his old bully and is on his way to making the whole class his friends.

* * *

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

* * *

Izuku sweated nervously as he stared down at the letter that decided his future. Rationally, he knew he had done well and probably was accepted, but his insecurities never quite faded away. "Jesus kid, enough with the theatrics already! Just open it!" Garou said as he reached over to tear open the letter himself. He really would turn into old man Bang at the rate it was taking Izuku to open the damned thing.

Izuku snatched it away from the older man with a glare before taking a deep breath and quickly slicing it open with one of his basic techniques Garou had taught him. A disk-like object fell out as the four of them stared at it before a holographic video of All Might materialized.

"THIS IS A PROJECTION!" All Might's voice boomed out as the four of them almost covered their ears from how loud he was. "It's been a while, seeing as how there was much to deliberate on. U.A has been around for several years and yet, this is the first time in the history of the school that our highest ranking examinee was quirkless !" All Might said as Izuku's eyes widened and tears began blurring his vision. Behind him, Garou and Zero shared a grin as his mother teared up as well.

" We were conflicted about how you would fare in the future with your heroic path, but watch!" All Might said as a screen popped up with the girl Izuku had saved from the exam playing. "Excuse me, but...That curly haired boy, with the freckles. You know the really excitable looking one with the messy green hair?"

Garou and Zero snickered as Izuku deadpanned, 'That's me alright.' "Can you please give him some of my points if he didn't have enough?! I didn't see him around the course that much and I'm not sure if he got enough points to pass, but...He stopped to rescue me when no one else would! So please! At least give him as many points he gave up trying to save me!"

All Might interrupted here as Izuku's chest swelled up with pride at his decision to help her. "Despite being surrounded by other aspiring young heroes with wonderful quirks, the one person who stopped to help this young lady was none other than the quirkless you! Midoriya Izuku, your actions have inspired and rekindled the drive of many of us pro heroes!"

Izuku bowed his head as the taunting and insecurities he always felt while patrolling fell away from his mind, the reality of his efforts being acknowledged warmed his chest. "You've moved others with your actions, a hero course that rejects those that do the right thing, quirk or no quirk, is no hero course at all! In this job, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!"

Izuku sobbed as he barely heard the next few words, "With 45 villain points and 55 rescue points, you've gained a perfect score of 100 points! Congratulations Young Midoriya! Now come! This will be your hero academy!" His mother sobbed along with him as Izuku tried to grasp with the fact that yes, he really did pass the exam and would be learning at U.A. That his actions not only inspired others like the girl he saved, but even All Might and some of the other pro heroes.

That night, no one could sleep as they all celebrated into the morning with games and snacks.

* * *

Izuku double checked his badly done tie before sighing and hearing his mom, Garou-sensei and Zero chuckle at him from behind. He flushed embarrassed before turning around to face them proudly. "Do you have everything Izuku? Pocket Tissues? Handkerchief? Your lucky Eraserhead phone charm?!" His mother asked frantically as Izuku grew red at the last one.

It was no surprise, between the four of them that Izuku admired All Might, but the one hero he admired above him was the pro-hero Eraserhead. Garou and Zero had done some digging and found rare merchandise from the back alleys for Izuku. Outside of the man's quirk to erase other's quirks, the pro hero mainly relied on his fighting prowess and resourcefulness which Garou could appreciate and Izuku admired, being quirkless and all.

He was a rather inconspicuous hero, refusing to give into the fame and popularity that most other heroes did and choosing to fight crime in his own quiet manner. Of course, Izuku and Garou did run into the pro hero once, after beating up some villains and had an awkward stand-off with the pro hero who sighed before waving their vigilante butts off.

And what Izuku meant by that was that the man tried kicking their butts before deciding that it was too much trouble since both of them were highly skilled fighters and deciding that bringing the criminals to the police station was more important than expending his energy on vigilantes. The two of them were always careful to watch out for him after that, however.

"Yes Mom! Can I go now please? You're embarrassing me!" Izuku whined as she pulled into a tight hug. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm-I'm just so proud and happy you worked so hard and finally got to accomplish the first step of your dreams!" She confessed as Izuku's expression softened and he smiled.

"It was thanks to you too mom. You believed in me and helped me every step of the way. You found me the best teachers I could ever ask for!" Izuku looked, teary-eyed at Garou and Zero who smirked before the former ruffled his hair and bent down slightly to give him a proud look.

"Wreak havoc Izuku. Show everyone what a true hero is!" He said as Izuku nodded confidently and hugged Garou, making the man stumble back in surprise. "Oi! I don't do hugs! They ruin my bad boy image!" Garou complained as Zero howled with laughter and Inko giggled.

"Shouldn't you hurry Izuku-kun? School starts soon right?" Zero pointed out as Izuku let out a strangled sound of shock and hurried out the door, crooked tie flying behind him as he bid them a quick goodbye.

* * *

Izuku scrambled up the side of his apartment complex, waving to the neighbors who had become desensitized to it and waved back, before reaching the roof. With a whoop of excitement, he flung himself off and rushing towards the nearby roof of the building parallel to his. Soon he found a rhythm in flying over the rooftops and scaling the buildings on his way to U.A. Few people spotted him from down below and those that did simply brushed it off to him having a quirk.

In record time, he spotted the oddly shaped building that looked like several conjoined H's and smiled as his eyes sparkled with excitement. Izuku made one last leap before startling a few of the students still walking past the gates as he landed with a barrel roll and jumped to his feet. He brushed off any dirt or gravel that may have gotten onto his uniform before realizing everyone was looking at him in surprise at his sudden landing and blushed red, before rushing off to find classroom 1-A.

As he passed by some students, he noticed they were looking in his direction and whispering. He figured he must have missed some of the dirt from his landing earlier and rushed off. Finally, he had reached his destination as he admired the large door leading to the classroom. "It's quite thoughtful of them to think of students who may have quirks that enlarged their bodies. Although I wonder if it's as obnoxiously heavy as Garou-sensei's door." Izuku mumbled to himself before shaking his head.

With a deep breath, he nervously opened the door, peering in to see who his classmates would be. "[...] Craftsmen who made the desk!" "Like I care! What middle school are you from, you damn extra?" The tall, blue-haired boy Izuku saw in passing during the exam and Bakugo of all people were arguing as Izuku made a disgruntled face.

Izuku wondered if it was too late to excuse himself and ask for a class exchange when the blue-haired boy introduced himself. "I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya!" To which Bakugo pointed replied, "Somei?! A stuck-up elitist then?I should blow you to bits!"

Iida's expression had Izuku giggling before he realized he drew all of his classmates' attention to himself and cursed internally. Iida's eyes widened in recognition before he marched over, starting to introduce himself again before Izuku stopped him with a smile and outreached hand. "Ah, Hello Iida-kun! It's nice to meet you! I'm -" "Midoriya Izuku. The examinee who received a perfect score on both the written and practical examination! I am truly honored to share this class with you! You perceived the true nature of that practical exam while I did not!"

Izuku tried speaking up, only for Iida to continue with his tirade. "I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!" Izuku finally stopped him there as he locked eyes with Iida who froze. "Iida-kun, enough please. I didn't _perceive_ anything. It was simple. Do I keep fighting robots to gain points for myself? Or do I stop and help someone who needed help? If you are serious about being a hero, there shouldn't have been a moment's hesitation."

Izuku's green eyes seared through Iida before washing over the other students who had the goosebumps rise in response to his gaze. "That's why we're all here isn't it? To become heroes?" The tension was broken as Uraraka walked in, followed by a familiar head of purple. "Ah! It's you! Curly hair! The one who helped save me from the robot!"

Izuku blinked before he smiled happily, "A-Ah! It's you! I'm glad we got to be in the same class." Izuku blinked before he looked behind her and saw the face that went with the purple mane of hair. "Ah! I see you took my advice!" Izuku cheered excitedly as he maneuvered around Uraraka and grabbed Shinsou's hands, stunning the stoic-faced boy.

"I knew you would get in! After all, your quirk is amazing and I could tell you've got a pretty sharp mind don't cha?" Izuku babbled as Shinsou awkwardly shrugged his hands away. The taller boy rubbed the back of his neck before muttering something only Izuku could hear. "Thanks...for kicking some sense into me."

Izuku beamed at him, which made the boy flush a bit in embarrassment. "You got in just like Present Mic said! It makes sense though! With that quick thinking combination move!" Izuku smiled and nodded at Uraraka before noticing Bakugo storming his way. "DEKU!" His kind expression narrowed into a sharp one as he moved into a defensive stance.

The ash blonde reached out to grab his collar only to fail as Izuku moved out of his reach. Bakugo blinked before madly grabbing at him again, only for Izuku to repeat the same thing and walk past him. Bakugo grinded his teeth in anger before he turned around to blast Izuku with an explosion only to feel the breath leave his chest as Izuku pinned him down with a tight grip around his wrists.

Everyone was taken aback by how quickly Izuku moved and the hostility on his face as the mild-mannered boy from earlier stared down at Bakugo with a cold gaze. "If you're here to cause drama, get out. This is the hero course." A monotone voice broke the silence as Izuku returned to his normal demeanor and took his seat quietly next to a frog looking girl and a boy with tape elbow arms?

'Man, quirks are so versatile and interesting!' Izuku thought to himself before he faced the front and immediately recognized just who his homeroom teacher was. 'N-N-NO WAY! It's-It's ERASERHEAD!' Izuku squealed as his eyes shone with admiration that slightly freaked Aizawa out. "It took eight seconds for you all to quiet down. Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational are you?"

Izuku felt his soul ascend from his body as he nodded at Aizawa's scolding. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, pleased to meet you." Just as the tired looking man finished, Izuku let out a choked squeal at learning his idol's real name before pulling out his exclusive Eraserhead notebook and handing it to the tall man who looked taken aback.

"Eraserhead-san! Please sign my notebook! You're my idol!" Izuku gushed as the others blinked and Aizawa gave Izuku one of his most done looks. He sighed before lazily scrawling his signature in hopes Izuku would calm down before pulling out their training uniforms and telling everyone to change and head out to the grounds.

Izuku twirled around as he held the notebook to his chest. "OhmanisGarousenseigoingtobesojealousofmewhenIshowhim-" Izuku was stopped by a tired looking Shinsou who pushed him along to head to the lockers. "Your fanboying is scaring everyone else Midoriya." Izuku flushed red all the way down his neck before noticing everyone giggling or chuckling at him with the exception of a few of the more stoic students and Bakugo of course.

"A-Ah yes!" Izuku replied as he nearly ran into the door trying to hide his embarrassment. Shinsou smirked thinking it was cute for a moment before he blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of adorable green-haired classmates with cute freckles and a bad fanboying habit. When the boys reached the lockers, Izuku had nonchalantly stripped to his boxers before shrugging the training outfit on in a hurry.

The other boys having only a second to glimpse at him before he was out of the door. Denki spoke up as he looked at Bakugo who was angrily staring at where Izuku had left. "So uh, is he always like that?" Bakugo gave Denki an ugly glare as he cursed, "I don't fuckling know, I haven't seen the quirkless little shit stain since elementary school."

They all paused at changing when they heard that. Kirishima pushed past Denki to give Bakugo and incredulous look and ask, "Seriously?! He's quirkless?" Shinsou was the one to speak up as he finished changing. "I remember Midoriya saying the same thing when I met him before the exam. It makes me wonder how exactly he was able to receive a perfect score."

Iida interrupted as he said, "But-that's impossible! I was with his group during the exam! He can't be quirkless! He moves almost as fast as I can, could scale walls without much trouble and even tore most of the robots apart with his bare hands!" Bakugo felt multiple tic marks grow on his forehead before he exploded, "I don't fucking know you fucking extras! Why don't you shut your mouths and just get the fuck out there and we'll see?"

They all agreed as they shuffled out, a pair of heterochromatic eyes locking onto Izuku's form the moment they stepped onto the field.

* * *

"A test of our quirks?" One of his classmates asked as Izuku stood bored, he should've suspected as such. "What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?" Uraraka asked as Aizawa-sensei bluntly replied, "No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." The shaggy looking man turned around slightly before saying, "U.A is known for its "Freestyle" Education System. That applies to us teachers as well."

At this Izuku had fire burning in his eyes as he cheered to getting a personalized education from his idol. The man handed Bakugo a softball before telling him to throw it as far as he could in addition to using his quirk. Izuku had to admit he was impressed with the show of power, even if it did come from Bakugo of all people.

"Woah this is awesome! So we can use our quirks for real? The hero course is great!" Someone said although Izuku wasn't bothered to look for who said it. He was warming up with some basic stretches so that his muscles wouldn't be strained. "Awesome you say?You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you think it'll be all fun and games?" Aizawa-sensei spoke darkly as Izuku felt a shiver of excitement run down his back from the challenges he is sure to face with a promise of pain from his teacher.

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged as Hopeless and will be **Expelled**." Izuku felt like he was looking at another version of Garou-sensei as the sense of dread Aizawa-sensei was hoping to inspire in them only made him even more determined to showcase the results of his training.

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome, this is **The Hero course of U.A High** !" Uraraka spoke up as she exclaimed, "The lowest score will be expelled? It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't that's totally unfair!" Aizawa was about to speak up when Izuku surprised him by saying, "Uraraka-san, the world is full of things that we would consider unfair. A family who goes grocery shopping only to be caught up in a robbery, a city that is scrambling to evacuate because a natural disaster has struck, or a quirkless boy being bullied because of who he was born as ."

Izuku gave Bakugo a vicious look at this before looking back at Aizawa who grinned, "That's why we're here aren't we?" Izuku asked as Aizawa finished his thought. "Heroes are the ones, who will correct that wrongness. So if you were hoping to spend your evenings at Mcdonalds, I'm sorry to tell you...that for the next three years...U.A will run you through the wringer."

" **That's Plus Ultra. So bring it**." Aizawa finished as Izuku gushed over how cool the man was.

* * *

The first event was the 50-meter dash. Izuku quietly, or so he thought, his mumbling creeping out his classmates, observing and admiring their quirks and analyzing their strengths and weaknesses. Iida was definitely fast due to his quirk's nature, but his maneuverability needed more training and there was a heavy reliance on his legs which left his torso and up, vulnerable to attacks.

Asui had the basic enhancements Izuku had suspected she would have gotten from being half? Frog. 'Although, I wonder if she has any specific abilities associated with what type of frog she is.' Ojiro looked like a promising classmate Izuku could spar against since the lion-tailed boy seemed to have previous martial arts training. Uraraka used her quirk innovatively as well as Izuku nodded at their performance.

Aoyama was...less than stellar since his weakness was so apparent and his personality didn't seem to indicate he was too serious about improving himself. Izuku was amazed at Ashido's quirk as her appearance was flashy along with a wicked combination of being able to make acid.

Unfortunately, Izuku had to be paired up with Bakugo during his turn as the blond looked like he wanted to say something, only for Izuku to look straight forward and wait for Aizawa-sensei to tell them to go. 'I'm not the same Izuku from before Kacchan .' In a frightening show of speed that Garou had beaten into him, Izuku stunned the class with a record of 2.43 seconds. Faster than even Iida who stared, slack-jawed.

Bakugo suffering from having additional seconds added on from reacting slowly to what happened. Aizawa blinked as he grinned excitedly at Izuku's results. Izuku's results remained steadily impressive for the next few exercises. The grip strength, the long jump, sidestepping. It was all very familiar and easy to Izuku who had grown used to exercises twice if not three times harder than these thanks to Garou and Zero.

However, Izuku did notice, that Shinsou was struggling through as his physical scores were some of the lowest in the class. 'It makes sense since his quirk doesn't enhance his physical state. But that makes me wonder…' Izuku thought as he looked at Aizawa who was also watching Shinsou with a disappointed look.

Before they moved onto the last event, Izuku stopped in front of a sweaty, exhausted Shinsou who looked up in confusion before whispering, "At this rate, Aizawa-sensei really is going to expel you, you know?" Shinsou gave him an angry look before knocking his outstretched hand away. "Did you come over just to rub it in my face?"

Izuku giggled before he passed Shinsou and said, "He did say we could use our quirks you know? I for one, wouldn't think any less of you if you did. This is a test after all." Shinsou blinked as the answer to his problems suddenly appeared and he facepalmed at his stupidity. Finally, the last event had come up. It was the ball throwing one that Bakugo demonstrated earlier.

Izuku clapped when Uraraka got an infinity score and several of his other classmates got great scores as well. Iida had tapped on his shoulder, interrupting Izuku's mumbling and observation as the shorter boy looked up at the bespectacled teen. "Yes, Iida-kun? May I help you?" Iida cleared his throat before asking, "Is it true that you are quirkless Midoriya-san?"

Izuku smiled lightly before looking straight into Iida's eyes. "Would you think any less of me if I were?" Iida looked taken aback before he replied, "Of course not! It's just, your performance is quite unbelievable for someone who is quirkless. I...I must admit I hadn't thought quirkless people could ever get into the hero course. I am glad to be proven wrong by someone like you Midoriya-san."

Izuku blinked before he teared up a bit and smiled kindly at Iida who blushed. "Just call me Izuku, Iida-kun, that's what people I care about call me." Iida looked embarrassed at the bold request before he adjusted his glasses. "My apologies Midoriya-kun, I am not used to calling others by their first name yet. I do hope you don't mind if I take my time to get used to the concept." Izuku patted his arm as he laughed, only to be interrupted by Aizawa who was giving them an unimpressed look for talking while the tests were happening.

"Midoriya, you're up." He said tiredly as Izuku nodded and went up to grab the softball. Everyone was watching with anticipation since Izuku was quite the anomaly to them. Izuku relaxed, throwing the ball up and catching it a few times before he threw it up high on the last few moments and changing his stance to strike.

Aizawa's eyes widened at the murderous intent Izuku pushed forward as his fist met the surface of the softball and it shot off. The machine showed that the ball landed at 467.83 meters, leaving everyone stunned. It definitely wasn't the longest distance by a long shot, but the fact that Izuku had gotten such a result with his sheer strength spoke volumes about how strong he was despite his quirklessness.

Bakugo even had to concede as he stared in disbelief. "W-What was that?" Jirou stammered as she was referring to Izuku's aura before the ball was sent flying. Izuku looked sheepish, making the other students stare at him in confusion at the sudden shifts in demeanor. "Ah, sorry. My sensei always told me to imagine striking a villain down whenever I hit something seriously." 'Striking down? As in killing?!' Everyone thought consecutively as Aizawa sighed and made a note to further examine this side of his troublesome student.

It was now Shinsou's turn and he was close to being the bottom of the list of students as he stepped up. Aizawa gave him a neutral expression before wondering if the purple haired boy would finally realize to use his quirk. Shinsou threw the ball up a few times before smirking and throwing it to Bakugo who caught it, cursing "What the fuck?! You lose a few screws in your head you fucking zombie-" " **Throw the ball using your quirk for me would ya?** " Shinsou commanded as Bakugo locked up and did as Shinsou asked.

Aizawa grinned as Bakugo got his motor functions back and charged over to harass Shinsou. The other students were a bit wary of Shinsou as well as they realized his power could control them. Only Izuku clapped Shinsou on the back, sending the smug looking teen crashing into the dirt as he laughed wholeheartedly.

"That was amazing Shinsou! Did you see Bakugo's face?!" Izuku was wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes as Bakugo flushed an ugly red and charged at the shorter teen, intent on blowing him up with his explosions. Shinsou smirked as he picked himself up and said, "Thanks for reminding me what this test was about Midoriya."

Aizawa smiled as he looked at Izuku with an appraising gaze. "This kid…" Meanwhile, All Might was observing the students from a distance as he was impressed with Izuku's strength, charisma, and resourcefulness. 'Midoriya-kun...would make a great inheritor for one for all...I wonder.'

"What the hell?! Explain yourself Deku! There's no way you can be quirkless-!" Bakugo yelled only for his explosions to be cut short as well as his hands as Izuku stared back emotionlessly at Bakugo before tilting his head to fanboy over Aizawa's special capture weapon and quirk activation. He had seen it up close before of course, but this is the first time he could admire it without the fear of being caught and sent to jail.

"Geez, stop using your quirk already. I'm getting dry-eye over here!" Aizawa complained as Izuku rushed over to ask, "Are there no special eye drops you can use sensei? Maybe the support department can team up with the medical department and create eye drops or eye drop gel that can help you with that." Aizawa blinked before he rubbed his neck tiredly.

"I already have eye drops to help...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask for them to make me longer lasting eye drops." Izuku beamed happily as he skipped over to stand next to Uraraka and Shinsou. "Anyways it's time to reveal the results." Aizawa announced as all of the students who didn't do so well started to sweat. "Ah, also, I was lying about expelling someone. It was a logical ruse...meant to bring out the best in all of you."

Izuku smiled as he knew Aizawa-sensei was lying, having heard rumors about his previous expulsions before, 'I guess everyone did well enough to impress him. I'm glad.' Iida and Uraraka reacted quite hilariously as Yaoyorozu said, "Well, of course, it was a lie...it didn't take much to figure that out." Izuku gave her a slight head shake due to her naivety before he looked at Shinsou who, despite not smiling, seemed to beam with relief.

Izuku looked at the results before letting out an obnoxious laugh. His classmates looked at him like he was crazy until they realized who he tied with. Bakugo seemed to quiver in anger as he stared at Izuku's name sharing third place alongside his own, with half and half's name above him and that rich girl's name being number one.

"This is hilarious! How does it feel Kacchan ? To be on the same level as a quirkless, useless DEKU ?" Izuku mocked as Shinsou, Uraraka and Iida looked at him with concern. Bakugo gave him a dark look before grabbing his collar roughly. "What sort of bullshit did you take to get so strong huh?! You were supposed to be a pebble in my path!"

Kirishima stepped up and grabbed Bakugo's shoulder as he said quietly, "Dude, bullying isn't very manly Bakugo. Leave Midoriya alone." Bakugo gave the red-haired boy a glare before shrugging his hand off and storming off to change. Izuku brushed off his clothes before giving Kirishima a soft smile that had the teen feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thank you Kirishima-kun. That was really cool of you to step in." Kirishima looked away flustered as he scratched the tip of his nose a bit. "I-It's cool bro. We're all friends here right?" Izuku nodded as he continued smiling. Izuku ran into Iida and Uraraka after changing as the two of them approached Izuku, Kirishima, and Shinsou. "Ah! Deku, you were super cool today!" Uraraka said as Izuku's expression tensed up.

"Sorry Uraraka-san, but Deku is the name Bakugo gave me when we were younger to bully me." Izuku explained as the four of them became awkward. "A-Ah sorry...but 'Deku' well, it kinda just screams, 'do your best!'" Uraraka said as Izuku blinked before laughing lightly, smiling as warmth filled his chest.

"I suppose that isn't so bad...but, friends call me Izuku. That is the name that makes me the happiest to hear after all." Izuku gave the four of them a soft expression as if he were looking at something unbelievably precious. They all blushed before Izuku spoke up, "Would you all...like to hang out sometime? I want to get to know everyone else in class too of course! But I would really like it if we could exchange our numbers maybe? Not that you should feel like you have to or anything -"

Shinsou cut off Izuku's rambling as he took the phone Izuku had unlocked and pushed out towards them, taking a moment to snicker at the All Might phone case, Eraserhead phone charm, and Present Mic home screen before entering his info into Izuku's contacts and walking off with a wave.

The other three followed in lieuas Izuku's chest filled with an unspoken happiness he had never really felt before. As he parted ways with his new 'friends', Izuku could only thank god for this priceless opportunity as he headed home to share the good news with his mother and mentors.

* * *

Notes:

It's been a while hasn't it? Haha sorry I got caught up with ending my semester and all, but I'll be updating all of my fics in the next few days whenever I can. This chapter followed canon pretty closely, although I hope you all liked the change from Mineta to shinsou and the interaction I've written so far.

I want to take my time to relationship build but don't worry, I'll try not to bore you all with what I have planned. As for what All Might said...Do you think Izuku will accept or no? Haha, as for the pairing...Shinsou x Izuku seems to be my bias right now for this fic, although it'll be dekubowl for a bit.


	3. Hiatus

Sorry for posting so late about this, but I'm currently on hiatus due to school. I'm taking 18 hours in college right now and this semester in particular is kicking my butt haha. But I'm also using the time outside of school to work on my merchandise to sell for Mechacon in July so I won't be updating any of my fics until after the semester ends in May.

Now, first off I'd like to thank everyone who left a review on my fics. The comments help me know what I need to improve on or how to communicate my ideas better with everyone. Now as some comments have been concerned or asking about, I'm sorry to say this but my writing does usually have a preference for including not only M/M relationships but also, F/F and F/M.

I like having a variety of ships, whether romantic or platonic, because I like the diversity it adds to how I develop the characters for my stories. Now, I don't particularly write 'yaoi'. I don't plan on suddenly just forcing two characters together, with no pretense to why I want to have them together. Plus, these characters are technically still just high school students, and my preference is not to write 'lemons/smut/etc.' about them anyways.

In my stories, I feel like that sort of thing won't add anything I want to the plot line since I want to focus more on the characters development mentally and as heroes. The reason I want to have them date anyways, is because of how they will complement each other's likes, dislikes, anxieties and fears and then help each other become better as a result.

Now, after all of this if you are still uncomfortable with the idea of any lgbt relationships, it's ok to try to write your own story or drop my story. This is fanfiction. There's no true guideline to how to write a fanfic and you can be as accurate or unfounded to the actual series as you want. The way I write is simply how I prefer and am happy to write my stories and I hope everyone can understand and respect this.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this and don't worry. I haven't died or stopped writing or anything haha, I'm just swamped with work so I'm taking a hiatus.


	4. Extended Hiatus

So, I have finished my college semester, but due to limited time to make merchandise for Mechacon in July, I'll unfortunately have to extend my hiatus just a bit longer. At least, until I finish all ~100 designs I planned on making in order to order my merchandise like acrylic charms or buttons in bulk. Now, the extension should last until July 1st, but after then I promise I'll post some new chapters! I've been rewriting most of my stories as well which is why it's taking so long! But worry not, I'm doing a-ok and haven't dropped any of my bnha stories! Anyhow, I hope everyone is doing well and I apologize once again for the wait!


End file.
